familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nobile
Italie les titres de noblesse Baron et nobile Hiérarchie nobiliaire italienne référence: = dérivant de l'Ordinamento dello Stato nobiliare italiano (ordonnement de l'état nobiliaire italien) a approuvé la Royale par Decré. 651 de 1943. Pour l'art. 3 RD 7 juin 1943, n ° 651 (État loi italienne nobiliaire La Dernière), les titres de Noblesse sont Par ordre décroissant: le prince, duc, marquis, comte, vicomte, baron, Noble et seigneur, chevalier héréditaire, Patricien nobles et Dans CERTAINES Villes. Pour Le Deuxième paragraphes DU MEME ARTICLE 3, DEPUIS 1943 CES DERNIERS NE Titres pourraient Être Les Pas Accordes MAIS seulement Reconnus aux Bénéficiaires SI découlant des Anciennes concessions. En effet, les titres de seigneur et chevalier héréditaire (AINSI Que Celle du vicomte), étaient jamais conférencier par le roi d'Italie après l'unification Noblesse 4 degré = 1 paire le 2 Le Chevalier 3 le Noble Homme 4 l'Ecuyer 1-Prince Principe 2 Duc Duca 3 Marquis Marchese 4 Comte Conte Conte, Contessa. (Comte, la Comtesse). Le mot pneus fils Origine du latin Est, versez compagnon militaire. Territoires Comital ÉTAIENT grandes au XIe siècle, Mais Pratiquement impossible de Distinguer baronnies de la Quatorzième. Verser des Raisons de préséance, il n'ya pas de distinction actuelle Entre l'ONU Nombre féodal et non comte palatin, dernier CE Était habituellement non fonctionnaire Du Tribunal n'avait pas Qui de juin désignation territoriale attaché un fils titre. Il Est A noter Que conte l'Est de l'ONU des rares titres Italiens Parfois, Mais Rarement, par hérité Tous les héritiers de sexe masculin, SELON LES Termes énoncés DANS LE brevet de la création. Le plus fils Jeune D'UN comte, et l'héritier avant la succession du titre, est un nobile dei conti di (siège), à savoir un "noble des Comtes de" partie Quelque. Comtes et Leurs Epouses Sont AINSI formellement Destinataires verbalement par titre et nom de famille. Comtes Palatins étaient Cris et de la CERTAINS Par Par les Papes et habituellement ne portaient pas les désignations territoriales attaché à Leur nom de famille La couronne héraldique d'un compte Tarifs Tarifs est un cercle de bijoux d'or surmonté de neuf perles visibles, soutenue par les tiges ou Les Mettre Directement sur la jante. 5 Vicomte Visconte (très rare) 6 Baron: le titre se placer derrière vicomte et SE Passer devant chevalier Héréditaire Barone (au Moyen Age indiquait le titulaire D'UN fief d'Une Façon générale, DEPUIS le débuts de l'époque moderne est Désormais Un titre Spécifique) le titre Était Lombards, tout en Sicile et en Sardaigne Il était contemporain de Norman prononcer Quelques siècles, plus tard, et Celui visé à la baronnie en parlant de débarquement nobles en général, Baron et noble (nobile) Sont des titres Héréditaires, Tous Ces titres PEUVENT Être APANAGE de l'aîné ous bien de Tous les Membres de la famille, selon la concession. Normalement, Quand ILS Sont appuyés à l'ONU nom de titre (terre juin, fief de l'ONU OÜ non prédicat d'honneur) ILS relevent de l'aîné seul. Baron, la baronne). Le titre est Probablement d'origine germanique, le baro racine latine Renvoyé à niais de l'ONU, maïs par la Baronis Moyen Age Était Un titre de noblesse ou, en plus gentiment, rang de l'ONU nobiliaire utilisé en référence aux détenteurs de la propriété féodale, Baronis Moyen Age Était Un titre de noblesse ou, en plus gentiment, rang de l'ONU nobiliaire utilisé en référence aux détenteurs de la propriété féodale. La plupart des seigneuries (voir ci-dessous) Ont Été FINALEMENT Elèves au baronnies. La plupart des seigneuries (jadis seigneur voir ci-dessous = nobile) Ont Été FINALEMENT Elèves au baronnies. Dans le Sud, AINSI Que les baronnies IMPORTANTES médiévales étaient Elèves au Principautes ous Duches par le dix-huitième siècle. La vaguement de Bien Souvent DANS LE de passé, le titre Barone Était en 1800, mis en place versez une création ou La reconnaissance Résultante de la royale prérogative, PAS UN privilège honorifique Être affecté par l'ONU propriétaire terrien riche. Réglementation héraldique Dans le Royaume d'Italie en outre ÉTABLI Que les fils de barons ne Pouvait AINSI cavaliere approprié Comme titre de courtoisie. La Barone Est ainsi Fréquente des titres nobles italiens modernes. Le plus fils baron Jeune D'UN, et l'héritier avant la succession du titre, est un di nobile dei Baroni (siège), l'ONU Savoir de l'ONU nobles des barons de "partie Quelque. La norme de couronne héraldique D ' baron de l'ONU est un cercle de bijoux d'or surmonté PAR PERLES Sep, soutenus par des tiges ous Endroits Directement sur la jante Lien pour Baron :. = http://www.thefullwiki.org/Baron La Nomme de 7 Noble = Nobile Que l'disponible en Italie (Baronetto) le titre costume Baron Mais se se placer devant chevalier héréditaire, Nobile est le titre des nobles Qui n'ont Aucun autre titre; les cadets des Familles Dont le titres relève de l'ONU l'aîné seul présage les titres de noblesse des de , à savoir si l'aîné Est comte de Saint-Sulpice11, les Autres sont "nobles des Comtes de Saint -Suplice "<< noble baron D'UN OU d'un conte de partie Quelque >>. Etaient Par Le roi d'Italie de la CES TITRES. En plus, la dérivaient de d'Autres Titres Etaient Reconnus D'anciennes concessions: Nobile ous Uomo est un titre de noblesse italien en équivalence générale des Nations Unies un baron Une variante du titre de Baron.Comme les Autres titres de noblesse, Comme baron comte ous, nobile est également utilisé Immédiatement avant le nom de famille, Le plus gentiment sous la forme abrégée: Nob. ous NU. La couronne de crête nobile D'UN est un cercle de bijoux d'or surmontée par perles Cinq, soutenus par des tiges ous fixe Directement sur la jante, le heaume (casque) Que l'sur Retrouvé très régulierement versez le titre italien de « nobile gentiluomo antico cavaliere »= Chevaliers Le gentilhomme ancien, de vieille noblesse: = Les gentilshommes de vieille noblesse noble de Qui bien sûr Était chevalier ous Que Le souverain Avait revêtu de chargeur Quelque Importante Dans Les Armées Ou A la cour, fils timbrait écu Heaume d 'Un casque d'acier poli (en Héraldisme arme Bon Baron) montrant Cinq grilles en or et les bords (de même Que Pour Les barons)., et taré de 3/4 sur le casque simple, non tortil ous Bourrelet assorti au couleur des lambrequins: = Pour Les barons, Les Seigneurs Et Les Chevaliers. , Les «Barone» présage 5 Cinq Grilles 7 et plutard grilles de Sept (de décoratif uniquement) Tortil surmonté ET DU, les «Conte et Visconte» 9 grilles, les «Marquèse» 11 grilles. les titres de même classe européen sont: 1 ° Nobile et les équivalences = 2 ° Baronet et Baronetess = Un fanion Chevalier, Parfois Connu simplement Comme banneret, chevalier de l'ONU Était («roturier Nations Unies de rang") banneret Dans le féodalisme , le classement d'un été ACCORDÉE aux nobles Qui avaient le droit de Mener Leurs vassaux Dans la bataille sous Leur propre bannière Drapels :. ILS Ont Obtenu FINALEMENT juin Endroit DANS LA HIERARCHIE barons féodale Entre chevaliers et héréditaire, 3 ° Edlervon, 4 ° Panek, 5 ° Ritter en Allemagne et Autriche, 5 ° Erfridder Pays Bas et Belgique, - Les titres de baron Féodaux écossais, en revanche, des titres de noblesse Sont, mais sont paradoxalement inférieurs ILS au titre de Sir, is-A- dire au titre de Chevalier Commandeur de l'ONU d'ordre de chevalerie, baccalauréat de chevalier OU D'UN OU D'UN Baneret (Appelé en Grande-Bretagne "baronnet"). = 7 'seigneur, Signore (seigneur). Le titre SE Passer derriere baron Mais SE Passer devant Patricien A l'origine de l'ONU seigneur féodal de La Majorité des feudataires ÉTAIENT simplement Signori (du seigneur français, Un titre introduit en Italie par les Francs et les Normands du XIe siècle), vassali (vassaux) UO Cavalieri (chevaliers). . Autrefois Un titre mineur, le titre est Rarement utilisé Aujourd'hui Parce Que la plupart Signori présage, plus les titres par Lesquels ILS Sont généralement connus Dans le langage courant, signore Est Venu non signifiant «Monsieur». Il peut, sens bien Que la DANS abstrait de l'ONU, Être comparateur non des titres anciens Comme Mor, écuyer ous seigneur seigneurial. Etaient Seigneuries des Terres féodales, semblables à des baronnies, Appartenant à seigneurs CERTAINS, Soit Comme Attachés sous-fiefs à baronnies OÜ, plus gentiment, en fonction de la Couronne Directement. Seigneuries ÉTAIENT des Terres féodales, semblables à des baronnies FINALEMENT, cela est Venu classe A être Connu collectivement Comme Baroni (barons), Comme en Italie Barone N'a pas Toujours le féodal Particulier de un été titre descriptif D'UN. Au cours du XIVe siècle, la plupart des terres féodales mineurs Devenus baronnies, Leurs détenteurs barons. Il Convient de RAPPELER Que l'utilisation de bureaux titres habituellement Exige Une certaine forme de sanction souveraine ous féodale de la tenure. Été Utiliser Rarement de Bien Qu'ils, des titres de noblesse Ont Certainement Existe avant vers 1300, Mais Ceux-ci ÉTAIENT généralement rangs militaires et non héréditaire. Au cours du XIVe siècle, les titres nobiliaires Sont Devenus Héréditaires Dans la plupart de l'Italie, généralement transmise par ordre de primogéniture mâle et Presque Toujours Lié à la terre. Un signore Pourrait Fait devoir de fidélité à l'ONU baron UO directement au roi. Is le seigneur titre Le plus bas Qui porte l'ONU siège. COMME CES nobles l'Est de présage Un titre Qui est plus en usage, bien au Québec Toujours mentionné DANS LES annuaires de la noblesse, sans couronne de crête Particulier Est Affiché versez qualité CE. Dans la pratique, l'ONU signore Peut Afficher la couronne d'ONU nobles sans titre (voir ci-dessus). qualité de premier seigneur de la noblesse. peu à peu Remplacer par Nobile (Untitled Noble). 8 Chevalier Cavaliere (titre héréditaire), pas Celui des Membres des Ordres de chevalerie voir = (liste en dessous) .Chevalier Héréditaire: Un chevalier par le droit héréditaire Dont le rang ne provient pas de l'association Avec Un ordre de chevalerie Mais Est néanmoins distingué du rang de chevalier bachelier-britannique. Les Chevaliers Bacheliers Qui, de barons de points n'étant OÜ n'ayant pas Assez de vassaux versez levier bannière, servaient sous les Ordres des Premiers Ministres les chevaliers bannerets et ous les barons, Un chevalier est un «soldat gentilhomme» ous non membre de La classe de guerrier du Moyen-Age en Europe.Cavaliere ereditario (héréditaire Chevalier baccalauréat). Ce Sonne, généralement transmise par ordre de primogéniture mâle, Mais Parfois aux héritiers de sexe masculin en général, HNE Assez Similaire à l'ONU baronnet britannique, titre non REPRIS en Italie DEPUIS l'unification. Cependant, pas de N'a il, comme on se le soi Croit communément, N'A Aucun lien directe Avec la classe médiévale du chevalier Fieffe. La plupart Cavalieri ereditari descendant des cadets de nobles Ou de Familles sans titre de historiquement anoblis avec cette forme de chevalerie DANS LES XVe siècles ous de XVIe, en Sicile, en Sardaigne et CERTAINES Dans les partis de l'Italie continentale. 9 Patrice Patrizio ous Noble Nobile de CERTAINES Villes: Au Moyen Âge, Dans les villes italiennes, «patricien» Désigne les Membres du Groupe des Citoyens auquel Leur richesse (Souvent d'origine mercantile), Leurs fonctions OÜ alliances leur donnent juin Autorité Particulière. ILS Sont Les maîtres des institutions communales. Patrizio (Patrician). Le terme dérive de evidemment Celui utilisé versez DÉCRIRE la classe aristocratique de la Rome antique, et non decrit le patriciat urbain de CERTAINES Villes d'Italie du Nord. Un patrizio est dit Certain Endroit "de" Un, Comme Venise OÜ Florence, sans Qu'il Soit fils siège «féodal» (patriciens ÉTAIENT Une aristocratie urbaine). Le sonna Transmis approx normalement aux héritiers de sexe masculin de en général. SELON la Loi ADOPTÉE par la Consulta Araldica, il Ne EST PAS féminin, Mais la fille d'ONU patrizio Pourrait Être dit dei Patrizi nom, à savoir "des patriciens nom Patrizio est aussi la traduction du nom Patrick;. Patrizia Patricia est Mais ne is jamais utilisé Comme titre.Il EUT y un à Rome trois créations de Patriciens: 1 La Première, LORS de la fondation de la ville, 2 la seconde, LOR de l'admission des Sabins de Tatius, 3 La Troisième , sous Tullus Hostilius, Qui transporta les Albains à Rome. Les Patriciens de 1re ET 2e créations ÉTAIENT dits Majorum gentium, Ceux de la 3e Minorum gentium. Les familles patriciennes de la République romaine s'éteignirent peu à peu, du Malgré les adoptions. Il parait qu'au IVe siècle de l'empire, il ne en existait, plus de Une Seule. Survivance en Italie Sur Peut Noter Que la dénomination subsiste encore Comme titre de noblesse en Italie (Patrizio) .inferieur seigneur et consignore féodalitéAu Moyen -âge Dans les villes italiennes, Patricien Désigne les Membres du Groupe des Citoyens auquel Leur richesse (Souvent d'origine mercantile), alliances Leur origine OU leur donnent juin Autorité Particulière. ILS Sont Les maîtres des institutions communales. Les patriciens ne Sont pas Tous nobles et Tous Les nobles ne Sont pas des patriciens. Il Faut ajouter Qu'en Italie les «patriciens» des villes libres ous autonomes (les Communes) ÉTAIENT considérés nobles, Tant au nord qu'au sud. (10 Ecuyer toujour Un titre Noble en Belgique) Pour l'art. 3 RD 7 juin 1943, n ° 651 (État loi italienne nobiliaire La Dernière), les titres de Noblesse sont Par ordre décroissant: le prince, duc, marquis, comte, vicomte, baron, Noble et seigneur, chevalier héréditaire, Patricien nobles et Dans CERTAINES Villes. Pour Le Deuxième paragraphes DU MEME ARTICLE 3, DEPUIS 1943 CES DERNIERS NE Titres pourraient Être Les Pas Accordes MAIS seulement Reconnus aux Bénéficiaires SI découlant des Anciennes concessions. En effet, les titres de seigneur et chevalier héréditaire (AINSI Que Celle du vicomte), étaient jamais conférencier par le roi d'Italie après l'unification. Baron Couronne baronnale en Italie, Ce titre un Suivi les barons de l'utilisation d'un style Pour l'hégémonie allemande Que l'empire, Mémé Dans Les Etats Indépendants, Avait Acheté Dans CE paie. Chez nous, the title De Baron, Qui Dans Les temps anciens a ete donnee also aux saints, Les Hommes de qualité, et les Femmes Leurs maris, Leurs Serviteurs verser Designer Les Seigneurs Qui possédaient des fiefs ou Non, et Qui jouissaient de privilèges spéciaux En Matière d'Etat. Le Baron a sonné héréditaire Le plus bas de la noblesse AINSI Appelé Dans CERTAINS paie et le Japon. Au Moyen-Age il s'agissait d'ONU féodataire AINSI Nommé locataire SES Droits et titre Directement du Roi. , Et Dans Le Système homologue britannique, Barons se classent en dessous de vicomtes, et Forment le sonné Le plus bas Dans la couronne de 220px baronpairie britannique. Une femelle de rang seigneurial le titre honorifique d'une baronne. Un baron Peut Tenir Une baronnie (des baronnies pluriel), si le titre se Rapporté à l'origine d'Une baronnie féodale par le mode d'occupation, bien au Québec occupation this is Maintenant obsolète de tells titres are ACTUELLEMENT detenu Dans brute (honorifique) , - Référence encyclopedie: Britanique Les titres de baron Féodaux Ecossais, en Revanche, SONT des titres de noblesse, MAIS ILS SONT paradoxalement inférieurs au titre de Sir, Ce-à-dire au titre de Chevalier commandeur d'ordre non de chevalerie, ous d 'Un chevalier héréditaire ous baccalauréat et ous Baneret Français appele en italie Gonfalonier et en Grande-Bretagne "baronnet», soit l'équivalent de Nobile en Italie = (Baronetto), - chevalier position de sa de Héréditaire Est Fait en plus comparable à la chevalerie Héréditaires DANS LES Ordres de l'Europe continentale de noblesse, Comme Ritter (Aujourd'hui, le titre de baron Est Purement honorifique et noble Est supérieur à Celui de chevalier, Mais Inférieur à Celui du vicomte et Earl.) L'allemand et autrichien équivalent d ' ONU chevalier héréditaire is a Ritter. This désignation approx utilisé Veuillez Comme un titre de noblesse de la DANS Toutes les régions germanophones. Traditionnellement, il Désigne Le Deuxième sonné Le plus bas Dans la noblesse, debout au-dessus "Edler" (Noble) et en dessous de "Freiherr" (baron). Verser association de fils HISTORIQUE AVEC la guerre et la noblesse terrienne au Moyen Age, il can be Considéré Comme à peu près equal aux titres de «Chevalier» OU «baronnet». En 1 947 la constitution de la République d'Italie a supprimé l'utilisation des titres nobiliaires, DANS LE SENS Qu'ils sont Endroit en dehors du Système juridique de la République (voir l'excellent article par l'avocat italien Gherardo Guelfi Camaiani chez // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la [http: // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la [http: // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la [http: // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la [http: // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la [http: // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la [http: // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la Italien de la noblesse http://www.cnicg.net/__ // http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). Italien de la noblesse http://www.cnicg.net/___http://www.cnicg.net/cilane.asp_ _http: //www.cnicg.net/cilane.asp_ http://www.dirittonobiliare.com/titoli.html). - Category:Articles in French Category:Nobility of Italy